This invention relates to connections that secure a child""s seat to the passenger seat of a vehicle and to web adjusters used to adjust the operative length of a belt or webbing.
This invention relates to the field of web adjusters used to adjust a length of a web or belt. One known pertinent prior art is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,770. It is desirable to provide a web adjuster configured to engage a length of web at some point along its length.
In one aspect, this invention is a web adjuster for use in a seat belt device. This web adjuster has a cylindrical bar with a generally oval to round cross-section and a pair of ears mounted near each of its ends that are crosswise to its longitudinal axis; a web extending at least partially around the bar, a frame with a pair of channels in which the ears of the bar may slide, and one or more mechanical springs to normally push the bar toward the web stop and against the web.
In another aspect, this invention is a web adjuster for use with a web. This web adjuster has a frame including a web stop and a gripping assembly configured to provide a gripping portion having a gripping surface substantially parallel to the web stop. The web adjuster further include one or more biasing members acting between the frame and the gripping assembly to capture a web.